


Amortentia

by TheLightinmySeoul



Series: Lee Jihoon and the First Wizarding War [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, First War with Voldemort, M/M, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH I'M SO SORRY, Magic, Mystery, Ravenclaw Jihoon, Romance, Slytherin Soonyoung, auror jihoon, charms professor soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightinmySeoul/pseuds/TheLightinmySeoul
Summary: The only thing that darkness has to fear is those that love and are loved.





	Amortentia

 

\--

 **Amortentia** is the most powerful love potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals.

\--

 

  
1970 comes to a close. Voldemort has named himself the new Dark Lord and with vast magical abilities and an army of followers, he launched a revolution against the Ministry of Magic. The threat of a new world order sits on the horizon and no one knows which is more terrifying – the things Lord Voldemort claimed he will do to all those that dare stand in his way, or the truth of what he had already done.

  
Terror only breeds more terror, and yet as always the only thing that stands in its way and stops the infectious spreading of fear is something stronger – love.

  
“So, Jeon. Is there anything you can tell the Daily Prophet about the recent murder of the muggle politician and his family?”

  
Jihoon looked up when he heard the familiar voice. He had just returned from investigating a cursed necklace that had been trying to strangle Muggles. Containing the damn thing had taken all morning.

  
Kim Mingyu, a reporter for the Daily Prophet was cornering Wonwoo outside of the Ministry of Magic for the third time that week. Today, he brought a camera that he held tightly in one hand while while a Quick Quotes Quill hovered impatiently in midair.

  
Wonwoo rounded on him, flaring. “Yeah, and it’s that you can kiss my ass Kim Mingyu! I already told you ten times this week that I am not telling the Prophet shit!” He seemed unusually frazzled, visibly avoiding looking Mingyu head on.

  
Mingyu grinned mischievously, his canine teeth peeking out of his smile. “I’m kind of on the clock Jeon, but maybe we can set something up for later. Possibly a dinner, this Friday-”

  
Wonwoo yanked his wand from his pocket. “Do not make me hex you, I swear to god.”

  
Mingyu Apparated on the spot, just harrowingly missing getting his eye poked out. Wonwoo glared at the space he had disappeared from before stomping indignantly towards the front doors.

  
Jihoon fell into step beside his fellow Auror. “Everything alright?” He asked cautiously. 

 

“Why do you ask,” Wonwoo snapped more forcibly than he intended.

  
Jihoon just stared. “No specific reason.”

  
Wonwoo glanced at him before seeming to deflate on the spot. Jihoon carried on hesitantly, knowing he was treading shallow waters. “You two never made up after our last year at Hogwarts, did you?”

  
Seventh year had been patchy at best. It was the year everything had changed, and at the same time came together. Jihoon had turned down a position as Head Boy, instead staying on as a Prefect for the Ravenclaw House and re-joining the Quidditch team against his family’s wishes. Soonyoung had given up an overseas internship to stay at Hogwarts for his final year and start an assistant teaching position. While Wonwoo had decided to follow a career as an Auror. It had also been their year to take their N.E.W.T.s, and with the threat of adulting looming just a few months away it had already been a more complicated year than anyone had wanted.

  
And then Kim Mingyu, a sixth year who transferred from Ilvermorny. A quarter Veela, he was stunningly handsome and charming and had instantly thrown the student body into chaos. No one had been immune to his charm, especially not Jeon Wonwoo who Mingyu had taken a special interest in and who seemed to be highly susceptible to the Veela charm.

  
“He tried to Charm me!” Wonwoo said, looking incredibly insulted. “It was basically the equivalent to trying to slip me a love potion.”

  
“To be honest, I’m sure a hundred of our schoolmates would’ve paid money for Mingyu to Charm them,” Jihoon pointed out.

  
“Kim Mingyu is a pompous, self-centered, conceited git with nothing of substance underneath that pretty little head,” Wonwoo scowled, face already burning at the mere thought of Mingyu’s existence. Mingyu was the only person able to get such a rile out of the usually calm and controlled Ravenclaw.

  
The two stepped into the elevator and Jihoon side-eyed his friend. “You called him pretty.” Wonwoo’s sputtering was lost in the noise of the elevator doors closing.

  
—

  
“By the way, who are you bringing to Seungcheol’s wedding?” Jihoon asked once they were back at their adjacent desks. There was hardly any space for a pencil left on the surface since it was covered completely with forgotten paperwork that had yet to be done.

  
“No one, I’m going alone,” Wonwoo said determinedly, clearing off a small space on his desk so he could summon a cup of coffee.

  
“Really now,” Jihoon mused, glancing at him over his gold rimmed glasses. “Because I heard that Kim Mingyu was going alone as well. Maybe you two could go alone together-”

  
“Jihoon, drop it,” Wonwoo warned. He sighed in frustration before taking a large gulp of scalding hot coffee. “You and Soonyoung are going together?”   
  
“Of course,” Jihoon nodded, letting Wonwoo change the conversation. He’d get through to him eventually. “It’ll be a nice time. We barely see each other anymore, he’s so busy with classes at Hogwarts and I haven’t left this hell hole in weeks.”

  
Wonwoo took a lofty glance about the office. “I’d call it more of a destruction zone.” Most of the desks were unattended, as every Auror these days was being called into the field. They were drowning just trying to keep up with the chaos.

  
There were a couple of empty desks that had been left unused, completely empty in stark comparison. They had been transfigured black and a bouquet of flowers were blooming on their tables. Those were the desks of Aurors who hadn’t returned.

  
A door opened on the opposite side of the room and Yoon Jeonghan’s head peeked out, taking a look to see who was around. Spotting Jihoon and Wonwoo he motioned for the two of them to come to his office.

  
They exchanged glances, bemoaning their short break, before dragging themselves to Jeonghan’s office. It had previously belonged to Augustus Alexander until he had retired from stress. Jeonghan, who had been rising through the ranks like a tornado, had taken over the position and was now overseeing Jihoon and Wonwoo’s team.

  
It meant Jihoon got to see his old school mate a lot more often, but it also meant he was continuously worked to the bone. Jeonghan seemed determined to take on Lord Voldemort with his task force alone.

  
Alexander’s old office had been remodeled. Gone were the numerous pictures of himself and awards, instead they were replaced with elegant wallpaper, expensive wizarding items and precious artifacts. Jeonghan came from old money and had the resources a lot of wizards didn’t, it was one of the main reasons why many of their superiors favored him.

  
On the table was an envelope with an emerald wax seal in the shape of a snake circling a potions bottle. Jeonghan swept it away without a glance and sat down at the table, motioning for the other two to follow.

  
“Everything went well this morning?” Jeonghan asked Jihoon.

  
“Yes sir, one cursed necklace down and all Muggle individuals involved obliviated,” Jihoon reported.

  
Jeonghan nodded, looking pleased. “Good, I have a new case for you two then.” He touched his wand to the table and the black glass began to shimmer before the image of an older man reflected back at them. He looked to be in his late sixties, graying hair, newly formed wrinkles, dressed in a smart suit with an expensive tie. “This is Anderson Rutherford, Pure-blood. We think he may be involved in sending money and resources to Voldemort and we want to interrogate him.”   
  
Jihoon recognized the last name, remembering that a year ago Jeonghan had threatened the man’s son in the bathroom of the high end restaurant Smoke and Mirrors. Apparently his family weren’t actually Pure-bloods.

  
“What kind of leverage do we have?” Wonwoo asked, watching as the picture on the table swirled to show them Mr. Rutherford’s wife and son.

  
Jeonghan paused, weighing his words. “None, for now.” Jihoon knew he was lying. “But I would like to speak to him myself, he may let something slip and I can be quite persuasive. I want you two for backup just in case he tries to escape.” He tapped his wand on the tabletop and the images disappeared. “That’s all for now, we’ll leave in twenty minutes.”

  
“It sounds like heresy,” Wonwoo murmured to Jihoon once they left Jeonghan’s office. “Are we just going to interrogate every Pure-blood and hope we catch a lead?”

  
Jihoon chuckled at the thought, though he knew Jeonghan always had a reason for everything he did. Behind his angelic face he was more cunning than most realized. “If so, then we’ll have a lot of work to do. Better get started.”

 

\--

  
They met Jeonghan on the first floor of the Ministry where they would be Apparating to just outside the Rutherford residence. Jihoon could see Mingyu looking around in the lobby of the Ministry and Wonwoo quietly ducked his head to avoid being seen.

  
Jeonghan seemed to notice Wonwoo’s behavior and looked at Mingyu who tried quickly to leave. Jeonghan was faster though, as he swept his wand at the front doors and slammed them in Mingyu’s face, who stepped back in surprise before he could escape.

  
“Yoon Jeonghan, correct?” Mingyu asked eagerly, quickly pulling himself together and pulling his quill from behind his ear. “Kim Mingyu, reporter for the Daily Prophet,” he masterfully introduced himself as if he wasn’t just caught red-handed snooping. “Do you have anything to say about the recent Muggle deaths and their relation to You Know Who?”

  
“There will be no more talking to the press,” Jeonghan cut in, green gaze dark and intimidating. “And it would be in your best interest to stop bothering my Aurors, otherwise I will be speaking directly to your superior and you will find yourself out of a job.” He beckoned Jihoon and Wonwoo forward, who seemed at a loss for words. “Let’s go. We’re done here.”

  
Jeonghan swept past Mingyu, who cowered away. Jihoon and Wonwoo, looking terribly upset, followed after.

  
“That was rather harsh, don’t you think?” Jihoon said, jogging to catch up with Jeonghan’s quick strides. “He’s just doing his job.”

  
“Parasites, that’s what they are,” Jeonghan complained. “If his job is interfering with ours, than I will not hesitate to remove anything in our way.”   
  
Wonwoo seemed severely put out after hearing that, and the group slipped into an uncomfortable silence. Jihoon remembered a time when the three of them would sit out on the school grounds, exchanging funny stories over food stolen from the kitchens. Now it felt like lifetimes away.

  
The three Apparated together to a gated community in central London. Rutherford manor was an extravagant three story house, stationed in an equally impressive neighborhood. Jeonghan led them to the front door and knocked, causing a marble gargoyle seated upon the grand entrance to open its mouth. “State your name and reason for business,” it said, voice too low to sound human.

  
“Yoon Jeonghan, Auror with the Ministry of Magic. I wish to speak with the head of the household, Mr. Anderson Rutherford.”

  
“Unless you have proper and lawful documents you will not be stepping food into this house!” The gargoyle raised its voice violently.

  
Jeonghan leaned forward and spoke in a practiced calm collected voice, “I could do that Mr. Rutherford, but I think that would be wasting both of our times. I merely have a couple of questions to discuss with you sir, and I think it would be in your best interest if I didn’t go digging any deeper into your personal affairs.”

  
There was a tense silence before the door slid open. “Ten minutes,” Mr. Rutherford said from the inside, glaring at Jeonghan like he was an annoying parasite.

  
“That will be plenty.” Jeonghan pushed through the doorway, Wonwoo and Jihoon following behind.

  
Rutherford sat them in a lavish living room, taking a seat at the most imposing chair where he could look down at them. He didn’t offer them drinks, seeming overall unpleased with their unannounced arrival. He kept sending them dirty looks that Jeonghan pointedly ignored.

  
“Mr. Rutherford, I have reason to believe that you have been siphoning money to Voldemort. What do you say to such claims?” Jeonghan asked nonchalantly, like he hadn’t just accused someone of committing crimes that could get someone locked up in Azkaban for life.

  
Rutherford shook at the mere sound of He Who Shall Not be Named’s real name. “I would say you’re out of your mind!” He cried, jumping to his feet. “I am a high ranking and well respected member of this society. You wouldn’t dare accuse me of such a thing, I could have your job for this!”

  
“Well then it’s a good thing that I am not accusing you,” Jeonghan said pleasantly. He seemed quite calm, and even though he was sitting he still seemed to ooze confidence that made Rutherford look small in comparison. “Rather I ask for your assistance. Your connection with Voldemort and his followers would prove quite helpful to the Ministry.”

  
“You would dare suggest I betray the Dark Lord?”   
  
Jeonghan’s smile was tantalizing. “How could it be betrayal if you never pledged your allegiance in the first place?”

  
There was a pregnant pause in which Rutherford seemed to realize his grave mistake. He fell back into his chair, seeming distraught as Jeonghan’s grip on him only tightened. “I am giving you a chance, Mr. Rutherford, to assist the Ministry and show your loyalty to the wizarding world. Your other option would be that you continue to ‘not’ side with Voldemort, though I am sure he would have a different opinion about you if he knew the truth about your mother and father.”

  
The man went stark white, all the blood draining from his body, his upper lip trembling. Wonwoo looked confused, but Jihoon knew that Jeonghan was threatening to reveal that his mother had married a squib and that he was not in fact a Pure-blood.

  
Among Voldemort’s followers that was like a death sentence, especially if they had been lying to him. Jeonghan had him trapped like a fly in a spider’s web.

  
“How did you know?”

  
“I have my connections, Mr. Rutherford,” Jeonghan smiled. “Now, I will give you some time to think about your options.” He stood up, Jihoon and Wonwoo falling suit while Mr. Rutherford slumped in his armchair like a ragdoll. “I bid you a good day sir, and I hope to hear from you very soon. You know where to find me.”

  
Jeonghan made his way towards the front door but stopped when a figure intercepted his path. Jihoon’s grip tightened on his wand, but he soon recognized it as Mr. Rutherford’s teenage son, Lucas.

  
The young man was practically shaking with fury, his grip on his wand tight, staring at Jeonghan with such intense anger and hatred that it colored his whole face red, and Jihoon feared he might really explode. Jeonghan merely stared back at him with distaste, unaffected by the wand directed at his chest.

  
“Bastard,” Lucas said, knuckles turning white with fury. “You barge into our house and threaten my family-”

  
“Take this as a teaching lesson then,” Jeonghan growled, voice thunderous in the quiet house. “What the other families and children must feel like, the ones that you harass and torture daily. How does it feel to be played with, boy?”

  
Lucas seemed at a loss for words and Jeonghan pushed past him, leaving the young man shaking in his path. He let Wonwoo and Jihoon pass as well, but when Jeonghan threw open the front door he finally spoke again.

  
“You’re going to regret treating us like this,” Lucas Rutherford snarled.   
  
“You’re going to regret picking the wrong side,” Jeonghan said bluntly before slamming the door closed behind him.

  
—

  
“This isn’t a game Jeonghan,” Jihoon said once they had arrived back at the Ministry. “You didn’t need to antagonize the boy like that. He’s just a kid.”

  
“He’s old enough to realize what he’s doing is wrong,” Jeonghan snapped, cutting Jihoon off. “Besides, people like that deserve a harsh drag back to reality.”

  
There wasn’t anything more to say, the conversation obviously over. Jihoon watched as Jeonghan aggressively plowed his way through the crowd toward the elevators. Wonwoo took his time, craning his head over the crowd, but Mingyu’s tall figure was nowhere to be seen.

  
They were intercepted when Soonyoung came bursting through the crowd towards them, carrying two large bags and a bright sunny grin on his face. “Jihoon!” He waved enthusiastically to get their attention, nearly knocking out a couple of Ministry workers in his haste.

  
“Soonyoung, what are you doing here?” Jihoon said in surprise, catching his boyfriend before he was run over. In the few days they hadn’t seen each other, Soonyoung had neatly curled his bangs so that his fluffy black hair was a bit more restrained, and he had transfigured his eye color to that of a startling blue. He looked quite handsome, the roguish smile on his face the one Jihoon had fallen in love with.

  
“I was hoping we could try our suits on for the wedding,” Soonyoung said, dramatically displaying the two bags he was lugging around. “It’s this weekend!”

  
“That soon?” Wonwoo said. “It feels like just last weekend they got engaged.” 

 

“Practically,” Jihoon chuckled. “It’s been only three months I think.”

  
“Looking good Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said, hugging his old school friend, squishing him between the bags. “Did Mingyu ask you to the wedding yet?”

  
Wonwoo pulled away, face turning beet red. “I am going alone!” He snapped, then after a moment seemed to realize what Soonyoung had really said. “Mingyu was going to ask me?”

  
“Uh...” Soonyoung fumbled uncertainly while Jihoon tried to hide his snickers behind his hands.

  
Jihoon reached out and grabbed one of the bags, hefting it over his shoulder. “Let’s go upstairs and try these on,” he said, deciding to help end this awkward conversation, and turned to go for the elevator.

  
Relieved, Soonyoung fell into step beside them. They got into the elevator after Jeonghan.   
  
“Jeonghan!” Soonyoung’s face lit up when he saw him. The two hadn’t seen each other in a couple months and had always been close ever since being housemates back in Hogwarts. “Congratulations on your recent promotion!”

 

At his words Jeonghan managed a smile, letting Soonyoung grasp his hand. Soonyoung always had a way of bringing out the brightness in people’s lives. “Thanks. How is teaching going?”

 

“Those rascals are going to drive me into an early retirement,” Soonyoung sighed dramatically. “Thankfully it’s winter break, I think we all need some time off. I am worried about next semester though, I’ve heard that a lot of parents will be removing their children from Hogwarts.”

 

“They should realize that Hogwarts is the safest place their children could be at,” Wonwoo criticized. “No one would dare target the school, especially with Dumbledore as headmaster.”

 

Soonyoung smiled forcibly. “We can only hope.” The elevator filled with a dark pause before Soonyoung turned to Jeonghan, bringing the light back with his grin. “So, Jeonghan. Who are you going to the wedding with?”

 

Jihoon inhaled rapidly, glaring at Soonyoung as a sign to stop talking, while beside him Wonwoo dropped his head into his hands from exasperation. Soonyoung shot back a questioning look, not quite understanding what he had done wrong.

 

“No one,” Jeonghan said bluntly. The cold, intimidating aura was back full force. Any previous friendliness he had shown was gone.

 

“Haven’t met anyone special?” Soonyoung continued to tease. Jihoon retreated to the background and gave up on trying to silence his boyfriend.

 

“I’m not attending,” Jeonghan said curtly. Thankfully the elevator doors opened at that moment and Jihoon took the chance to try to distract Soonyoung, grabbing onto his sleeve and pulling him out fast and toward the break room.

 

“Wait, but why?” Soonyoung said, trying to follow after Jeonghan. “It’s your best friend and your cousin’s wedding, what do you mean you’re not attending-”

 

“I’m sure Jeonghan is very busy with Auror stuff,” Jihoon said, reaching out to cover Soonyoung’s mouth with his hand and effectively silencing him. 

 

Soonyoung wriggled out of his grip determinedly. “What could be more important than Seungcheol and Jisoo’s wedding?” 

 

Jihoon gave his boyfriend a warning stare before pointing towards the break room aggressively. “Why don’t you go and set up and I’ll meet you there in a second.”

 

Wonwoo grabbed Soonyoung before he could utter another word and dragged him in the opposite direction. Jihoon, meanwhile, followed Jeonghan instead, who had hastily retreated into his office. When Jihoon came in, he was already sitting at his desk, familiar envelope in his hand as he stared blankly at it.

 

“Jeonghan?” Jihoon called out. Jeonghan looking distracted, slipped the envelope into his lapel pocket. “I don’t mean to impose… But I think you should go to the wedding.”

 

Jeonghan didn’t answer but Jihoon could see his body tense up in agitation.

 

Jihoon plowed forward, thinking he was probably out of line but knew the words needed to be said. “I don’t know Jisoo very well, but I do know Seungcheol…  I think he would be very hurt if you didn’t attend. Even if you two aren’t on the best of terms, he still considers you one of his closest friends and he wants you to be there. Support him, please. He needs you.”

 

When Jeonghan still didn’t respond, Jihoon finally excused himself, shuffling awkwardly out of the office.

 

“Jihoon?” Jeonghan’s voice stopped him in the doorway, and he turned around. Jeonghan was staring at him with those piercing green eyes of his, for once they were neither angry or upset. “... I’ll think about it. Thank you.”

 

Jihoon smiled kindly. “No problem Jeonghan,” he said sincerely. “If you need anything else, you know where to find me.”

 

\--

 

“Way to go Soonyoung,” Jihoon said, striding into the breakroom and closing the door behind him. “You don’t see Jeonghan for six months and the first words you say to him throw him into a mental breakdown.”

 

Soonyoung, who was currently changing into his suit, sweater vest already off as he threw on a white button up instead, frowned in his direction. “They broke up more than four years ago,” he challenged. “Maybe he should be having a mental breakdown if he still hasn’t moved on. Wasn’t he the one who broke up with Seungcheol in the first place?”

 

“It’s complicated,” Jihoon shrugged, removing his own jacket to change into his suit. He remembered the conversation he had had with Jeonghan a year ago about the particular subject.

 

He could still remember the distraught look in Jeonghan’s green gaze two years ago at St. Mungo’s. “ _ I did what I had to… Temporary happiness isn’t worth putting Seungcheol’s life on the line. He’s safer without me. He deserves better.”  _ It still haunted him to this day. 

 

“Sounds too complicated if you ask me,” Soonyoung commented gruffly, throwing his suit jacket over his shirt and struggling with the tie.

 

Jihoon walked over and undid the knot that Soonyoung had made before tying it properly. “Good thing no one asked for your opinion, honey,” Jihoon snickered.

 

“Well, I’m happy for Seungcheol,” Soonyoung said, teasingly reaching out to prod Jihoon in the side. “Deciding to ‘tie the knot’, settle down. He and Jisoo seem really happy together.”

 

“Yeah, they do,” Jihoon agreed, stepping away to keep getting dressed.

 

Soonyoung seemed to sense the hesitance in his tone, and slid into his view to eye him through the mirror curiously. “Why don’t you sound convinced?”

 

Jihoon shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant as completed the finishing touches of his outfit. “Don’t you think it’s a bit… Fast?” He didn’t look away from his wrists as he tried work the clasps off his cufflinks, gnawing at his bottom lip. “I mean, they’ve only known each other for a year now, and they’re already getting married...”

 

Soonyoung eyed him for a moment before a knowing smile appeared on his face. “I’m afraid only Seungcheol can answer that for you.” He leaned forward to help his boyfriend fix the cufflink on his wrist before straightening his jacket one last time. “Alright, let’s take a look at you.”

 

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon in front of the mirror, while he himself remained behind him to slip his arm around Jihoon’s waist and drop his chin onto his shoulder. Jihoon had to admit, they looked good in matching midnight blue suits, with pretty contrasting flowers in their lapels.

 

“Stunning as always,” Soonyoung hummed, looking at him through their reflection. “How did I get so lucky to get such a hot boyfriend?”

 

Jihoon chuckled. “Should I straighten my hair?” He asked, trying to tame the messy brown locks. He didn’t know why he even tried, his hair seemed to determined to stay curly forever, and he was too lazy to use a straightening potion every day.

 

“No, keep it,” Soonyoung said, breath tickling his ears, as one of his hands comes up to brush a stray curl aside. “I like your hair. It’s very you.”

 

“Good to know I’m defined by my curls,” Jihoon said sarcastically and he felt Soonyoung vibrate with laughter. “Don’t you think your eyes are a little much?” He teased.

 

Soonyoung stepped aside to lean closer to the mirror, bright blue eyes peering back. “I’m practicing my transfiguration. I don’t think they’re that bad, what about green?” He asked turning back around to face Jihoon.

 

Jihoon tipped his head up to fully take a full look at his boyfriend’s face with those unfamiliar blue eyes. Then he smiled, deciding he liked them, and tippytoed up to peck Soonyoung on the lips, Soonyoung returning the smile when he kissed him back. “I take it back,” Jihoon said, leaning a little away. “I think the blue is growing on me.”

 

Soonyoung grinned, tightening his grip on Jihoon’s waist. “Blue it is.”

 

Jihoon hummed, letting his eyes slip shut as he leaned even more into his boyfriend’s embrace, cheek pressed against his warm chest while Soonyoung’s hands were running comfortably up and down Jihoon’s sides, making him sleepy. “So… Jihoon…”

 

“Hm?” Jihoon blearily opened his eyes, looking at Soonyoung’s suddenly hesitant figure in the mirror.

 

“About the wedding… Have you ever considered-”

 

The door opened slightly before he could finish his sentence. “Are you two done snogging in here? Is it safe to enter?” Wonwoo asked as he covered his eyes with his hands while entering the breakroom.

 

Jihoon’s heart raced and he felt relieved at Wonwoo’s interruption. He pulled out of Soonyoung’s grasp, ignoring the disappointment that shone in his eyes.

 

“We’re not decent,” Jihoon said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Wonwoo let out an indignant squawk, eyes still hidden behind the palm of his hand.

 

“He’s joking,” Soonyoung said, a natural smile now back on his face. He caught Wonwoo before he could backtrack into the door. Hesitantly, Wonwoo spread his fingers just to make sure it’s really safe before he finally lowered his hand.

 

“Not funny,” Wonwoo complained. “I have walked in on you two way too many times.”

 

“You’re just jealous it’s not you and Mingyu doing the snogging,” Soonyoung teased and Wonwoo spluttered in surprise. “Anyway, what do you think?” He posed dramatically.

 

“Very posh British folk,” Wonwoo said dryly.

 

“Thanks, that’s exactly what we are going for.” Even though Soonyoung was grinning, Jihoon could see him anxiously tapping his fingers on his thigh. “What are you wearing?”

 

Wonwoo groaned at the mere thought. “I still haven’t decided. Probably one of my work suits.”

 

“Ehh, boring,” Soonyoung bemoaned. “If you want to get your man you’ve got to play it up!”

 

Wonwoo blinked innocently. “Get my who?”

 

“Come on, let’s take a look at your wardrobe.” Soonyoung reached out to interlock his arm with Wonwoo’s before leading them out of the room, while he determinedly avoided Jihoon’s eyes.

 

“All of my clothes are at home,” Wonwoo said, staring at Soonyoung strangely.

 

“Even better. Just because Jihoon lives here doesn’t mean you have to.”

 

Jihoon forced a smile onto his face, though he couldn’t help but feel awfully guilty. “I’ll walk you out,” he suggested but the two were already out of the room.

 

\--

 

He caught up to them before they got inside the elevator, and through the ride Jihoon let Wonwoo distract Soonyoung, while he stayed quietly in the background to think. Jihoon wasn’t oblivious, he knew what Soonyoung wanted to talk about and it wouldn’t have been the first time they’d touched on marriage.

 

But during times like these, there were too many risks. They were already in so much danger just being in a relationship together, they couldn’t afford the risks of becoming actual targets by getting engaged. It didn’t matter what Jihoon really wanted, he could never put Soonyoung at that much risk.

 

They exited the elevator, Soonyoung asking Wonwoo if he owned a polkadot tie because it would ‘stick out’, and Wonwoo questioning him why he thought that was even a good idea in the first place, when Jeonghan came sweeping out of a far elevator, not even casting them a look as he ran towards the front doors.

 

Sensing some type of urgency, Jihoon sprinted after Jeonghan, leaving Wonwoo and Soonyoung calling after him.

 

Jeonghan threw open the front doors of the Ministry, stepping into the street to meet someone, a cloaked figure in dark robes. Once Jihoon neared he realized it was Mr. Rutherford, covered head to toe in black. At closer inspection it seemed that he was trying to say something, grasping onto Jeonghan’s shirt collar desperately. Only then did Jihoon realize there was something terribly, terribly wrong.

 

“We need a Healer!” Jihoon yelled, darting forward just as Rutherford collapsed in Jeonghan’s arms, his legs giving way. His skin was as pale as a ghost’s, and there were thick black lines running up and down his skin. His eyes bulged out of his head and he kept gasping for air against Jeonghan’s body, unable to speak.

 

“Mr. Rutherford,” Jeonghan struggled to keep him up and he fell onto his knees, Rutherford rolling off onto the ground. Jeonghan shook his shoulders to keep him awake. “Mr. Rutherford! You need to tell me who did this to you!”

 

“Someone get a Healer!” Jihoon yelled again, dropping onto his knees beside them.

 

Rutherford was dying. Even without medical training Jihoon could tell he was taking his last breaths. The blackness was spreading like ink from his chest outward to the rest of his body, and he grew weaker by the second, eyes clouding over, and his grip on Jeonghan’s clothes loosening.

 

Just as emergency healers arrived on the scene, Rutherford’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his body went limp. The healers started first aid but Jihoon could tell it was already too late.

 

“Goddammit!” Jeonghan yelled in frustration, stepping away from the scene to slam his fist into the wall of the Ministry. 

 

A crowd had formed and some of the security guards were attempting to clear out those that were watching. Jihoon could see Mingyu among some of the other reporters that were constantly stationed outside the Ministry already trying to get a clear picture of the body. From the corner of his eye, Jihoon noticed Wonwoo and Soonyoung were also there, standing in the doorway, shell shocked and distraught.

 

Instead of going to them, Jihoon went up to Jeonghan. “Jeonghan, there wasn’t anything you could do,” Jihoon attempted. He reached out for him but Jeonghan stepped out of his reach.

 

“They must have found out that I went to see him,” Jeonghan swore. “We just lost one of our best chances at finding out more about Lord Voldemort’s plans. He was our only lead in catching the other Death Eaters!”

 

Jihoon hesitated. It seemed as if Jeonghan wasn’t as bothered that someone had just been murdered in front of him, but rather that his plans had been interrupted. Before Jihoon could figure out what to say about that, one of the Healers called them over.

 

“You’ll want to see this,” he said gravely.

 

The two walked back to the body, Jeonghan stopping in his tracks and Jihoon gasped.

 

Etched into the Rutherford’s chest, layers deep into his skin were the words, bloody and a startling red against the black clothing, ‘ _ Traitor _ ’.

 

\--

 

From then on it was a manhunt. Jeonghan spent every waking moment trying to find out who had discovered his deal with Rutherford and killed him for it. They followed lead after lead but everything came up empty. Whoever had been behind his death had covered their tracks well enough that they had escaped the whole of the Ministry’s resources.

 

“Jeonghan…” Jihoon stepped into his superior’s office, squeezing his way through the numerous boxes and files that were being used on the case. Jeonghan has never been someone to leave his office untidy and to see it in this condition… Jihoon couldn’t help but feel concerned. “I’m going to leave now.”

 

“What?” Jeonghan looked up in surprise. His previously well kept appearance was fraying at the seams; his blonde hair was falling out of his ponytail, and there was a gauntness to his skin while heavy dark circles hung underneath his eyes. “We still have work to do.”

 

“Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s wedding is tonight,” Jihoon pointed out hesitantly.

 

Realization slowly slipped into Jeonghan’s gaze, as he took in Jihoon’s midnight blue suit and the flowers and gifts in his hands. Jihoon frowned, he truly hadn’t remembered.

 

“Oh… Right.” Jeonghan continued to stare for a couple more moments before turning back to his work.

 

“Are you really not coming?” Jihoon asked disbelievingly.

 

“Can’t you see I’m busy here,” Jeonghan snapped in irritation. “I’m onto something, I just know it. We found out that what he was poisoned with so we just need to figure out a list of sellers in London and who had recently bought from them. Then we can narrow down that list and start knocking down doors-”

 

“Jeonghan, everything will still be here when you come back in a couple of hours,” Jihoon attempted to convince him. “But this will be the only time you can give away your cousin to your best friend. You can’t miss this.”

 

“Jihoon, don’t you see how important this it?!” Jeonghan chided. “This is about the future of the entirety of the wizarding world! We are in a war here, I don’t have time to galavant around-”

 

“Seungcheol’s wedding is not some folly!” Jihoon snapped back, and at the aggression in his voice Jeonghan went silent. “Seungcheol needs you by his side. If you don’t go, you’re really going to lose him forever.” When Jeonghan didn’t seem to respond, Jihoon sighed in frustration before turning around. He has tried enough times to convince him, if Jeonghan didn’t want to come, that wasn’t his problem anymore. “Whatever your decision is, don’t end up regretting it Jeonghan,” he threw in as his last words and disappeared out the door.

 

\--

 

“Hey love,” Soonyoung smiled affectionately once Jihoon arrived at the wedding venue. He was dressed impeccably in his matching midnight blue suit, tie tied correctly for once. When Jihoon looked up at him he noticed that he had kept the blue eyes and chose to sweep his bangs off his forehead to show them off. When their eyes met, Soonyoung seemed to easily read the frustration in his face because his smile softened sympathetically. “Were you able to convince Jeonghan?”

 

Jihoon sighed, leaning into Soonyoung’s side, irritated. “I don’t know. I tried, but I don’t think he’ll come.”

 

Soonyoung gently caressed his head, running his hands through the curly locks the way he knew Jihoon liked but wouldn’t admit to. “It’s his loss then. He’s only going to realize that once it’s too late.”

 

Jihoon perked up once he saw the couple walking towards them. “Isn’t that-”

 

“Jihoon and Soonyoung! You two look lovely.” Kim Mingyu walked up to the couple, dressed in a smart gray suit with his brown hair styled and light eyeshadow dotting the outer corner of his eyes. Even though he was reeling in his Veela charm, he drew looks from every guest for his natural handsomeness.

 

Wonwoo stood quietly by Mingyu’s side, looking nice as well. He was wearing contacts, glasses off for once, and his black hair was straightened and his pinstripe suit matched Mingyu’s. He visibly avoided looking in Jihoon’s direction as if he knew what he was thinking, face flushed in embarrassment.

 

Jihoon tried to keep the amusement in his tone to a minimum. “You two look stunning as well,” he teased, trying to catch Wonwoo’s eye. Soonyoung giggled next to him. “Are you two a couple now?” Soonyoung asked.

 

“It was only a matter of time,” Mingyu said cheerily, linking their arms affectionately.

 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Wonwoo mumbled, casting a glare at the pair of them and dragging his new boyfriend towards the seating area, Mingyu bouncing brightly behind him like a puppy.

 

“Finally,” Jihoon snickered.

 

“I still don’t understand why they never got together back in school,” Soonyoung mused.

 

“You remember the end of seventh year, right?” Jihoon asked, reaching to pluck two drinks from a floating tray, handing one over to Soonyoung.

 

“Wasn’t Wonwoo going to ask Mingyu out after exams?” Soonyoung said.

 

Jihoon nodded, taking a sip of his champagne. “He was… Until he realized Mingyu was using his Veela charm on him.”

 

Soonyoung gasped, scandalized. “I definitely don’t remember that!”

 

Jihoon laughed. “That’s because he wasn’t! Well, not really… He did use it for a little while he plucked up the courage to ask Wonwoo on a date. He thought he didn’t stand a chance without it, by the time he stopped using it Wonwoo had found out.. He called him a pompous arse with an inflated ego and some other words, too, and threw a whole drunk of butterbeer right at his face.”

 

“And since then they’ve been dancing around each other,” Soonyoung snickered, eyeing the two who were getting cozy in the seating area. “They’re kind of stupid, aren’t they?”

 

Jihoon looked at Mingyu who was eagerly showing Wonwoo something from his job, while Wonwoo looked on affectionately, reaching over to fix his boyfriends bowtie. Mingyu caught his hand and kissed the tips of his fingers, turning Wonwoo bright red. “Yeah, they kind of are.”

 

It was just then that Seungcheol came up to them, dressed handsomely in a regal black tux, thick black hair pushed back to show off his striking features. Even though Mingyu was the half-Veela, Jihoon couldn’t help but think Seungcheol looked the most dashing out of everyone tonight.

 

“Cheol,” Jihoon said kindly, a soft grin coming to his face. Surprisingly he reached out for a hug and Seungcheol tucked his best friend tightly into his arms, gripping him so hard Jihoon was almost lifted off the ground.

 

“Thanks for coming you two,” Seungcheol said, his voice watery. He looked on the verge of tears.

 

“Nervous?” Soonyoung asked, reaching out for his own hug.

 

“Terrified,” Seungcheol admitted.

 

Soonyoung clapped him on the arm, grinning. “You’ll be great,” he smiled. “I’ll let you two talk for a moment.” He pecked Jihoon curtly on the cheek before heading for his seat.

 

Jihoon smiled, watching Seungcheol’s hands wring together and he placed his own atop of them to squeeze reassuringly. “I’m so happy for you Cheol, you and Jisoo are the perfect match. You’re going to be so happy together.”

 

“Thanks Ji,” Seungcheol said, visibly deflating as if Jihoon’s words rid him of all his worries. “He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

“There’s something I wanted to ask.” Jihoon said, suddenly remembering. He wasn’t sure if this was the right time, but he needed to know. “This is a bit random but… What made you decide to get married now? Why not wait a little longer?”  _ Until it’s safe _ , he wanted to add.

 

There were too many unsaid words behind his question. In such a dangerous world, was getting married worth the risks?

 

At his words Seungcheol smiled, confidence leaking back into his demeanor. Jihoon could read it in his face, there was no doubt about his decision. “Because in times like these, we need this. A spark of light in the darkness to remind us that this light… It still exists. I love him, Ji, and if anything happens to me, I don’t want to regret letting fear stand in the way of our happiness.”

 

Jihoon felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “Oh,” he sniffled.

 

Seungcheol just grinned, reaching out to playfully nudge his best friend. “I know you’re scared,” he said, able to read his mind as easily as always, “But it’s the world that should be afraid of us. Nothing would stand in the way of me protecting Jisoo, and I’m sure you feel the same way about Soonyoung.”

 

“I hate how you always know what I’m thinking,” Jihoon mumbled, trying not to wipe his eyes on his sleeve.

 

“That’s what best friends are for,” Seungcheol smiled, rubbing his back. “We’ll talk afterwards, alright?”

 

Jihoon nodded just as the lights began to dim. Seungcheol took a deep breath and anxiously fixed his collar. “I think that’s my cue. Wish me luck, kid.”

 

Jihoon almost choked out a laugh. “You don’t need luck, old man.”

 

Seungcheol winked before heading towards the altar. Jihoon quietly took his seat besides Soonyoung, who reached out to wrap his arm around his waist.

 

Seungcheol walked down the aisle with his father, looking regal and handsome. Jisoo followed next in a contrasting white tux, looking radiant and clutching onto the arm of his mother. He had the biggest smile on his face and his eyes glowed when he saw Seungcheol. The two trees that had been placed at either side of the altar had fairies shining in their branches, perched on top of paper cranes. 

 

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung whispered, nudging his boyfriend. Jihoon followed his gaze and saw Jeonghan squeezing into a spot at the edge of the crowd, looking somber in his plain work suit. Jihoon felt a rush of gratitude. At least he was there. “You did it,” Soonyoung murmured affectionately.

 

The marriage officiant clapped his hands to begin and soft blue fires lit the surrounding candles, casting a soft glow on the couple. “We are assembled here today to celebrate the marriage of Choi Seungcheol and Hong Jisoo. Thank you to all that were able to join us today, the couple invites you here to glimpse an important piece of their love. Today is about promises that become permanent and lovers that become family. 

 

“When you love someone, you do not love them all the time in exactly the same way. That is impossible. In love the only stability is in change, in growth, and in freedom. Therefore what you promise today must be renewed and reaffirmed tomorrow and all in tomorrows to come.

 

“Having considered all these things, Seungcheol, do you promise to do your very best each day to protect, care for, and love your husband?”

 

“I do,” Seungcheol breathed, eyes watery and hands shaking.

 

“And Jisoo, do you promise to do your very best each day to protect, care for, and love your husband?”

 

Jisoo’s smile was blinding. “I do.”

 

The marriage officiant lifted his wand and two candles floated from the sky and landed in between the couple. From the flames came two golden rings which came to rest in Seungcheol and Jisoo’s hands, still warm to the touch.

 

“Jisoo, I take you for now and for always, for always is always now,” Seungcheol said as he took his fiance’s left hand and slipped the gold band onto his ring finger.

 

Hands shaking, Jisoo took his own ring and placed it on Seungcheol’s finger. “Seungcheol, I take you for now and for always, for always is always now.”

 

“Seungcheol and Jisoo, may your marriage be blessed with love, peace and happiness. As you go out into the world and begin your new life as a married couple, please remember that you are only as strong as you are united, as weak as you are divided. You are protected, in short, by your ability to love. And do well to remember that love is the greatest magic there is.

 

“By the authority vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You are now bonded for life and may seal your vows with a kiss!”

 

The crowd erupted into applause just as the Jisoo leapt into Seungcheol’s arms and kissed him hard on the lips. Every witch and wizard in the audience lifted their wands and silver flower petals flew from their tips, falling over the newly wed couple glowing with happiness.

 

Beside him Soonyoung pointed his wand at the trees. The tiny paper cranes burst from the branches and floated around the crowd, who let out exclamations of excitement. A couple hung over Seungcheol and Jisoo before bursting into golden sparkles that dusted over them like newly fallen snow.

 

At Jihoon’s surprise, Soonyoung grinned. “I’ve been practicing.”

 

After the ceremony ended, Jihoon and Soonyoung went up to the newly weds to congratulate them, filing into line. Soonyoung seemed intent on not letting Jihoon’s hand go.

 

“Jisoo, congratulations,” Jihoon said, reaching out to grasp Jisoo’s hand. He was still sparkling from the golden dust, though it only made him shine brighter. Jihoon didn’t know him very well, he had moved from France after graduating from Beauxbatons, but every time they had met he had been a kind soul that mellowed out Seungcheol’s fiery spirit. Jihoon thought there couldn’t be a better match for him. “I’m really happy for you two.”

 

“Thank you Jihoon, that means a lot,” Jisoo said kindly, squeezing his hands.

 

Jihoon tipped his head towards Seungcheol who was being comforted by Soonyoung as he blubbered like a fish. “You’ll look after this idiot, won’t you?”

 

Jisoo laughed, clear like a bell. “Of course. Someone has to, right?”

 

“Congratulations Jisoo.” They both turned and Jihoon was surprised when he saw Jeonghan. He looked tired but there was a look of acceptance in his gaze, that made the uneasy knot in Jihoon’s stomach come undone. 

 

“Jeonghan,” Jisoo looked relieved. He reached out and pulled his cousin into a hug. “I’m really glad you could make it.” After he pulled away and motioned towards Seungcheol, smiling knowingly.

 

Mutually understanding, Jeonghan smiled wryly before walking to Seungcheol’s side. The groom looked up as he approached, eyes going wide in shock.

 

“Congratulations Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said sincerely. There was an unspoken apology in his gaze, and in the hesitance of his stance. “I’m truly happy for you.”

 

There was a pause in which no one breathed, before Seungcheol lurched forward and pulled Jeonghan into his embrace. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he cried, now completely sobbing into his shoulder.

 

Jeonghan could only smile, clearly holding back tears as well.

 

—

 

“How the hell did you get Jeonghan to come,” Wonwoo mused later that night. Seungcheol had eventually stopped bawling into Jeonghan’s suit and was now in a group of his Hit Wizard buddies, chugging beers and retelling tales of their old adventures. Jeonghan was situated by his side, laughing and drinking along with them. Jihoon didn’t think he had seen Jeonghan so happy in years.

 

“I just told him what he needed to hear,” Jihoon said honestly.

 

The two watched the group affectionately. “I forgot what Jeonghan looked like when he laughed.”

 

Jihoon smiled. “Me too.”

 

“Hey Ji, can we talk for a second?” Soonyoung slid up next to him, rosy tinged from his own drinks, but Jihoon could see something clear and determined in his eyes.

 

Wonwoo snickered knowingly, shoving Jihoon gently towards Soonyoung and Jihoon ignored the chill that ran down his spine.

 

“Please,” Soonyoung added after a moment's hesitance. Jihoon reluctantly followed after him. They walked through the wedding venue and out the front entrance. It was beginning to get chilly, winter soon upon them. Soonyoung loosened his coat and wrapped it around Jihoon’s shoulders, stubbornly ignoring his complaints.

 

“It’s cold, maybe we should go inside for a second,” Jihoon attempted, already knowing where this conversation was leading.

 

“Just listen for a second,” Soonyoung pleaded and Jihoon reluctantly snapped his mouth shut. Soonyoung took a shaky breath to steel himself before he began. “Jihoon… We’ve known each other for a long time now and ever since the first time I met you I knew I wanted to be together with you for the rest of my life,” he took a deep breath steadying himself. Jihoon was shaking. “I understand that times like this aren’t ideal for you, but I think any time with you is perfect for me. I know I don’t have a lot to offer and you deserve so much more than me, but for now all I’m asking is that you give it some thought. I don’t need a response right this second but, Lee Jihoon–”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Jihoon’s reply waiting to escape from the tip of his tongue, the doors to the venue flew open. 

 

Jihoon watched as Jeonghan came walking outside, as pale as a ghost with a crisp white envelope in his shaking hands. He didn’t seem to notice them, staring straight ahead with a look of true terror in his eyes.

 

Soonyoung let out a gasp of horror beside him and Jihoon turned.

 

Lucus Rutherford was standing in the street, a single streetlamp dangling above his head like a warning sign. He was holding what looked to be a pile of robes in his hands and he held his wand in the other, directing it straight at Jeonghan with a maniacal look in his eyes.

 

“I lost my father because of you,” Lucas said, hatred simmering beneath the surface. “My mother was so hysterical they had to admit her into a mental ward. My family is in ruins, we’ve lost the house, all our wealth. All because of you!”

 

He threw the pile of clothes onto the ground. “Now let’s see how you like having your whole world turned upside down.”

 

On closer inspection what Jihoon had thought were robes, were something else entirely. A pale, limp hand fell to the ground and wish a horrible gasp Jihoon realized that it was the body of Chan, Jeonghan’s younger brother. His wide, empty eyes stared unseeingly towards the starry night sky. His shirt had been ripped open so that everyone could see the words cut into his chest.

 

_ Blood Traitor. _

 

Jeonghan seemed unable to see anything else. His wand slipped from his fingers and his knees buckled underneath him. He looked close to collapsing.

 

“Now, pay for your sins with your life,” Lucas Rutherford said, raising his wand with a crazed look in his eyes.

 

“ _ Expelliarmus _ !” Soonyoung cried before Jihoon could even move. A red light hit the young man in his chest and his wand flew out of his grip. Jihoon reacted as well, twisting his wand as ropes began to wrap around his body, restraining his arms and legs as he screamed in anger.

 

The patrons had begun to see what the racket was about. He saw Jisoo and Seungcheol come bursting out of the venue. Seungcheol clamped his hands over his mouth in horror while Jisoo let out a horrible sob. “No…”

 

Wonwoo, following behind, made to grab Rutherford around the shoulders, restraining him with his wand to his neck.

 

“You’ll pay for this, Yoon Jeonghan!” Lucas yelled, kicking and screaming as he was led away. “I’ll make you suffer.”

 

Jihoon was shaking and Soonyoung grasped his arm to keep him steady, but it didn’t help. He could only stare as Jeonghan fell on his knees beside his brother’s body, head in his hands and mouth open in a silent scream. There was already nothing worse Rutherford could have chosen to do.

 

—

 

The funeral for Chan was a quiet, private affair. Jeonghan invited only those that knew Chan or his family closely, so there were a limited amount of guests. Jeonghan’s parents stood to the side, quiet and somber. Wonwoo and Mingyu came, so did Seungkwan and Hansol, two of Chan’s friends from school, and Seungcheol and Jisoo had postponed their honeymoon to attend.

 

The funeral was short. Jeonghan had already buried the body because he hadn’t been able to keep staring at the marks Rutherford had carved. He seemed barely there now, staring blankly at the freshly dug mound of earth that marked his brother’s grave.

 

It was Seungkwan that stepped forward for a eulogy to send off his friend. His upper lip quivered and his eyes rimmed with bright red, but his voice remained steady.

 

“Here lies Yoon Chan, a son, a brother, a friend. Thank you all for coming today. If Chan was here today I’m sure he would scold me if I made this depressing so I’ll try to keep it light.

 

“The first time I met Chan was after he spilled milk on my new school robes on the Hogwarts express. Let’s just say I was not pleased.” The crowd chuckled and Seungkwan gave a watery smile. “Most people would’ve apologized. Maybe some would have laughed and gone on their way. But instead eleven year old Chan took the robes off his back and told me to wear them instead.”

 

Seungkwan took a shaky breath and Hansol, who was standing nearby, reached out to rub his arm comfortingly. “Chan was brave, kind, loyal and selfless. I’ve lost count how many times he’s stood up for me for being a Muggleborn, and I am certain I never thanked him enough. You couldn’t have asked for a better friend.

 

“Chan was sixteen when he died. His life was snatched out of his hands and his light extinguished all too soon. But Chan would not want us to mourn what could have been, he would have wanted us to remember the good times that had been.”

 

Seungkwan took a long breath to steady his nerves. “Never forget Chan’s bravery, who stood up for his friends and family in the face of adversity, fully knowing the dangers and risks. Chan would not let evil and fear consume him, and I urge you to follow in his footsteps. In times like these, he is beacon of hope, a hero we should all aspire to be. Remember those that you love, and protect them with all your heart.”

 

Seungkwan turned towards the grave and the crowd turned as one. He spoke to his friend, longing in his tone. “We will remember you through the many lives you’ve left behind and we will miss you. Chan, it is very hard to say goodbye so we will just say so-long, and we love you.”

 

The people gathered around, procured a flower with their wands which they placed upon the gravestone. Jeonghan was last, eyes cold and stoic but at least void of the blankness from before, Seungkwan’s words bringing some life back into him, and he placed his own white flower on the grave. Wordlessly, he lifted his wand and carved his brothers name into the tombstone.

 

_ Yoon Chan _

_ 1954-1970 _

_ The bravest of us all. _

 

After the ceremony, Jeonghan was the first to leave, as if staring at his brother's grave continued to haunt him. Nobody knew where he was for the last few days, his office was locked and not even Jisoo or Seungcheol seemed to be able to get through to him. Even before, Jeonghan was completely absorbed in cases, gunning mission after mission but Jihoon was afraid that after this, they would really lose him forever. 

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung hesitated in front of the grave, staring at the pile of innocent white flowers. “He was a good kid,” Soonyoung said sadly. He had been Chan’s teacher for a few years at Hogwarts, and it had been hard for him to see Seungkwan and Hansol sobbing after the funeral. Now with most people gone, Jihoon could see the redness in his eyes from holding tears back, trying to stay strong in front of his students. 

 

“Soonyoung, can we talk?” Jihoon asked quietly.

 

Soonyoung didn’t reply, but he let Jihoon slip his hand into his and lead him away to a large willow tree for some privacy at such a vulnerable time.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Jihoon began, their fingers interlocking by habit. They hadn’t really spoken of the night of the wedding since, too absorbed in the funeral preparations, but Jihoon had been thinking about it for a long time and he finally had an answer that Soonyoung was waiting for. “About what you wanted to ask and I–”

 

Soonyoung’s grip on his hands tightened. “It’s fine, Jihoon. I understand,” he said, interrupting, his eyes – now back to brown – heavy with tears. “But,” he said, lip quivering a little and Jihoon didn’t really realize just how much Soonyoung was trying to strong when a few large tears trickled down his cheek. “Right now… As long as we’re together it’s okay, I promise.” 

 

Jihoon watched him wordlessly before he reached out to let Soonyoung bury his face in his neck, and held him tightly there. “I love you,” Jihoon said, trying to pour every ounce of sincerity into his voice as he could. He didn’t say it often but he hoped that even without words Soonyoung always knew how he felt. 

 

“I love you too,” Soonyoung replied simply. “I’m sorry if I pressured you when you weren’t ready.”

 

Jihoon gnawed on his lip, letting Soonyoung’s vanilla shampoo calm his frayed nerves. “I can’t… Not now.” It had taken him a long time to find the right words. He had gone over what he wanted to say time and time ahead in his head but still he had to force the words from his lips. “Seungcheol told me he needed a spark of light in the darkness… That he didn’t want to regret losing out on happiness,” Jihoon said. His grip tightened around Soonyoung’s neck. “But you are my spark. You don’t need to be my husband for that and I don’t want to rush things until we’re ready. One day I promise we’ll get married, but when we’re both ready and the threat of war doesn’t loom over us. For now I just want us to stay like this, side by side.”

 

Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s lips stretch into a smile against his neck. “Together?” He whispered.

 

Jihoon chuckled, feeling warmth spread through his body. He had no idea what the future would bring but at least he wouldn’t be facing it alone. “Together.” He promised.

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> First of all... I AM SO SORRY. I'M AWFUL. ALL I DO IS MAKE MY CHILDREN SUFFER DDDD:
> 
> This is the last prequel to my ficfest fic that will be revealed on the 4th... Please let me know what you have thought so far, and I hope you have enjoyed! I really appreciate your support. This series is very important to me and something I've been wanting to do for awhile. I really hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think and I can't wait for the final story to be revealed!


End file.
